tastyplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Tasty Blue
Tasty Blue 'is a game developed by Dingo Games in which the player controls the characters (Goldfish, Dolphin and Nano-shark), which are capable of eating anything smaller than their mass and growing upon eating those objects. The game reuses several assets from Tasty Planet, such as gameplay, music, and the grey goo's voice for the goldfish. Plot Tasty Blue is talking about the adventure of the three characters, starting with different circumstances for each character. The Goldfish starts when a kid bought him in the pet store and overfed him, causing him to jump out of his fish tank and escape into the ocean. Meanwhile, the Dolphin starts in a overworked aquarium, escaping into the ocean after being inspired by the Goldfish that he could grow bigger. Finally, the Nano-shark is created by an old scientist who also made the grey goo in Tasty Planet, as a last effort to stop the Goldfish and the Dolphin from taking over the ocean. 'Region *Temperate *Tropical *Arctic *Bonus Level Gameplay Use the mouse or arrow keys to control the three characters. Eat everything that is smaller than your current mass. The more you eat the bigger you get. When using the arrow keys, press the space bar to "boost" and go faster - you'll need to do this to make some jumps. When using the mouse, hold the left mouse button to increase your acceleration - this does not increase your top speed. You must fill up the progress bar to beat the level. 'Current Size' The current size display shows you how big your creature is. Eat more stuff to grow bigger. 'Progress Bar' When the bar fills with blue the level will be complete. 'Just Eaten' This displays the last item that you have eaten. 'Helper Arrow' The arrow and cursor tell you what you can eat. The arrow will point to the largest item in close proximity that you can eat. You should eat this item and everything smaller than it. 'Total Time' This is how long you have spent in the current level. Beat the level as fast as possible to earn stars. Options 'Difficulty' 5 difficulties exist. *Very Easy - enemies do almost no damage. *Easy - enemies do a bit of damage. *Normal - enemies do significant damage, you'll really have to avoid them to get a good time. *Hard - enemies do a LOT of damage, avoid them to beat the level. *Deadly - enemies consume you and the level ends instantly... can be frustrating and hard! 'Display' Choose the resolution to run the game at and whether to run full screen or windowed. Choose two-player split screen options. Turn off graphic detail (high detail) to make the game run more smoothly on your computer. With unchecking 32-Bit Colour button, you can make your computer faster. 'Sound' Adjust the volume of the music and the sound effects with this. 'High Scores' Submit and compare your high scores against other players. This feature is not available in the demo. 'Controls' Adjust the mouse sensitivity - high makes your creature respond more quickly to the mouse. Low makes your creature easier to maneuver precisely. "Auto Attract" is most often seen when using keyboard controls - it makes your creature move slightly towards things that it can eat - helpful sometimes. For more precision on difficult levels on deadly difficulty, you might want to turn this off. "Click to Go" is mostly for tablet users - it makes your creature go to the point on screen that you click or touch. 'Carnage' Turn blood effects on or off, and change the amount. This mode is not available in the demo. 'Gallery' See all the different entities that you have eaten. If you want to see all the things in the gallery, you should also eat everything in bonus mode. Category:Games